


Dead Girl Walking

by ppinotgrigio



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Song: Dead Girl Walking, basically dead girl walking from JD's perspective, but it's still pretty explicit, i can't write smut, i wouldn't call it smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppinotgrigio/pseuds/ppinotgrigio
Summary: A short account of Dead Girl Walking from JD's point of view. This is pretty tiny but I just started thinking of it during my lecture today :)





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea to write nsfw so I kind of just avoided it

JD hadn’t been explicitly thinking of Veronica Sawyer as he lay down in bed that night, but there was no doubt that flashes of soft brown hair and blue knee socks crossed his mind as he closed his eyes. Sure, he was attracted to her. It would be hard not to be, after she fluttered her eyelids at him like that at the 7/11. Not in the way other girls had, though. At previous schools, there had always been girls who giggled and winked at him over the cafeteria. His ‘bad boy’ image attracted the lap-dog type girls who offered him awkward missionary and lip-gloss flavoured blowjobs. JD didn’t often decline though, as much as these girls could get on his nerves, he was a teenage boy after all.  
But Veronica had been different. She didn’t throw herself at him, she didn’t slap his arm and say things like “You’re so funny!”, she simply returned his playful flirting and looked good while doing it. So yes, she was still in the back of his mind. Therefore, it was certainly a pleasant surprise when he’d opened his eyes to the sound of his window sliding open and seen the very girl in question clambering through the frame.   
“Veronica?” JD had sat up, a smirk pulling at his lips as he took in the sight of the brunette straightening up and smoothing her skirt. Her very short skirt. “What are you doing in my room?”  
It became clear to him that the girl was less than sober when she’d loudly shushed him and apologised for waking him. Still, it was a bit of a surprise when she’d unashamedly announced her plans to quite literally, “ride him till she broke him”. His first thought was that he didn’t want to take advantage of her while she was intoxicated, but when he’d opened his mouth to voice his concerns, Veronica had stopped him in his tracks and made it very clear that she wasn’t at all unsure, and was very much getting what she wanted that night. So, when she came towards him, and pushed him onto his knees, looking down at him as he slid his hands up the outside of her thighs towards her hips, all doubt in his mind fleeted away. If he hadn’t been attracted to her before, he certainly was now. He’d never been pushed around and told what to do like this before, and it certainly didn’t bother him. He couldn’t help but smile when she was suddenly right in front of him, speaking softly to him, her hand gripping the fabric of his t-shirt. She repeated the word beautiful more times than he’d probably ever heard in one go, and it would echo in his mind for days after.  
Beautiful. She was beautiful, and strangely in that moment he felt he was too. She pulled her blue blazer off, throwing it messily away from the bed. His mind was racing, and all he could think to do in that moment was open his arms to her. She crashed into them, and pulled his lips to hers, and his hands found their way into her hair and down her sides and over her shoulders and he could think of nothing but the warmth of the girl in his arms. Veronica took charge, climbing into his lap without breaking their kiss, only separating briefly to pull his shirt over his head before they were together once again. When she started placing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and down the middle of his chest, JD thought she was going to go down on him – which he obviously wasn’t opposed to. But when she instead sat back up, her skirt rising up onto her hips, and put her hands on his skin and grinded in his lap, he knew he didn’t care what she did, as long as she was there with him in his room. And so he sat up, let her slap him across the face, pulled her hair when she demanded, and pulled her blouse roughly off her.  
Later when their clothes were long disregarded and his back stung sweetly with red nail marks, JD thought he’d never be able to feel the amount of everything that he could feel right then. He’d memorised the sounds of Veronica breathing heavily and the deep groans that came from somewhere deep in her chest. He imagined nothing could please him more than when he pulled those growls and whimpers from her throat and he was high off the taste of her lips against his. Veronica’s hands grabbed at the hair on the back of his head and he was somewhat aware of her nails gently scratching his scalp. She breathed golden warmth into his neck and he mumbled sweet nothings into her hair and he screwed his eyes shut and could think of nothing but love. He was sure of it; he could love this girl, perhaps he already did, perhaps he had loved her since he first saw her in the lunch hall and again when he saw her at the store and again when she drunkenly climbed through his window. She was made of fire and he would give himself to the flame. He’d burn in her light with a smile on his face and her warmth in his veins. She was his God and he was hers.  
Later that night when Veronica slept and JD was drifting in and out of dreams, he pulled her warm body closer into his arms, their naked skin pressed against each other, and he smiled and whispered into the nape of her neck that she was his and he would love her until he died. His words drifted over them and the world outside didn’t and would never again matter to him. Everything he needed was there with him in his


End file.
